Kabiun
Kabiun is the brother to Vegeta, and the son to King Vegeta, though disowned at birth. He has reached earth in search of the Dragon Balls, and rumored Saiyans that inhabit the planet known as Vageta and Kakarot. Power Kabiun over the years has grown in amazing power. All and all, he is stronger than his elder brother Vegeta. His power compares to that of Broly at birth. Though he is Saiyan, he doesn't have the evil blood lust that his brethern had. He had tamed out, but still thirsts for the thrill of a tough battle, and allowing his power grow. He strives to perfect himself to the perfect soldier. He had easily reached Ascended Super Saiyan and further into Ultra Super Saiyan. Soon after he was able to acheive the ability to transform into Super Sayian Two. Currently Kabiun is pushing himself and working to acheive the next level. Super Saiyan Three. Personality Jerk. Asshole. Cocky bastard. Biography Kabiun is a Saiyan-jin second born of King Vegeta in Age 733, and disowned quickly due to is higher power level than his first son, Vegeta. Kabiun was pawned off as some lowely soldiers, but soon at a young age moved to elite status. Quickly he is moved along side other elites but kept far from Vegeta and raised as if he was not of royal blood. At the time of planet Vegeta being destroyed he was off with other Saiyans destroying some pathetic planet, upon returning finding their planet destroyed, and forgotten. From that point further, slowly himself and his squad traveled and dwindled off as they fought stronger, and more dangerous species. During one battle, Kabiun was in a heated battle with a Nebulite named Frost, Kabiun achieved Super Saiyan. The fight ended soon after in a draw. The Saiyan managed to bring his damaged body back to his pod, and jet away, while Frost managed the same. The two rivals swore to destroy the other next time they crossed paths. This point, Kabiun lands on earth. Gets to meet his elder brother Vegeta, and not know a thing about it. Abilities Energy, Physical, Speed, and Other: *Flight - Ability to fly due to his ki. *Afterimage - The user moves at ultrahigh speeds, leaving an afterimage where he was previously located. *Ki-Sense - Kabiun can sense the Ki of others. *Destructo Disc – A razor sharp disk of red energy. *Great Galick Gun - Kabiun like Vegeta, bends to the side while holding the back of his hands parallel to each other, conducting red ki that discharges a concentrated, powerful beam. *Amazing Impact - A rush attack. *Atomic Blast - A rush attack that ends with a powerful ki blast *Dark Galick Gun - A more powerful version of Great Galick Gun. *Gekido Cannon - Kabiun holds his hands crossed with the palms facing forward above his head, creating a red-colored energy sphere. Then he throws his hands forward and fires the red beam, with the beam's pattern almost similar to the Galick Gun *Gekido Blast Volley - Kabiun charges a Gekido like blast, fires it, and then fires many smaller Gekido Blasts down the beam. Are some abilities has. Transformations: *Great Ape - As with all Saiyans with a tail, Kabiun has the ability to transform into a Great Ape at the sight of a full moon. *Super Saiyan - When in this state Kabiun power level increases dramatically. *Ascended Super Saiyan - When taking this form, Kabiun muscles swell, making his body several sizes larger than normal, and his power and speed are elevated beyond his previous Super Saiyan limits. *Ultra Super Saiyan - In this stage, however, the increase in power comes at a cost of reduced speed and mobility, and because of the massive energy required to maintain this form, it is not sustainable for long periods of time, which ultimately puts him in a life-threatening disadvantage. *Super Saiyan Two - It is very similar to the original form in appearance and attainment; however, the power output is far greater, as speed, strength, and energy output all drastically increase. *Super Saiyan Three - Not achieved yet. Trivia *Kabiun was created for a table top based RPG. * Category:Characters Category:Royal Family Category:Vegeta Category:King Vegeta Category:Saiyan Prince